


trust

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [7]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Scars don't tend to heal over perfectly in any case.





	

Jun frowned, watching Tatsuya shift uncomfortably on the couch. “Are you okay over there hon?” he asked, concerned. Tatsuya quickly nodded, not daring look him in the eye, looking the slightest bit pained in the way he moved, in the way his mouth moved from that classic stoic line into just a twinge of a frown. Obviously hiding something.

Frowning deeper, Jun walked over from his spot near the hall, slow steps sinking into plush carpet, just to the back of the couch. He didn’t want to push Tatsuya into telling him anything, but he couldn’t help worrying. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jun asked again, voice a little higher, little more strained. He cautiously put a hand on Tatsuya’s back, and couldn’t even say a word when he just barely flinched back. A hand fluttered up to up over his mouth to silence half of a gasp. More quickly this time, he walked around to the other side of the couch, where Tatsuya looked awfully put down, terribly guilty, Jun knew well enough he thought he’d messed something up.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Tatsuya mumbled.

Jun’s hands hovered, not sure where to go. “No, Tatsuya, honey, are you alright?”

This time, Tatsuya slowly shook his head.

“Can I…can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s, um, that scar…” he reached around to carefully touch at his back. “It, hurts sometimes…”

Cautiously, Jun put a hand on Tatsuya’s arm. “Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

The two of them stared at each other, Tatsuya unable to break eye contact, Jun unable to say a word. Jun wanted to say something, but it felt like words were stuck in his throat, too heavy, too afraid to say. Tatsuya couldn’t look away, he felt like he was trapped, as if he even glanced away something would be broken. He felt looking away was an unspoken denial. Instead of breaking that, Tatsuya broke the silence.

“You can see, it if you want,” Tatsuya mumbled, finally looking off to the side. “You don’t have to…”

Jun slowly slid his hand up Tatsuya’s arm and up to his shoulder. “If you’re okay with that, I will,”

“Yeah,”

Fairly awkwardly, like the machines he liked so much clanking and rumbling along, Tatsuya stood up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. The scar on his back came into sight, and Jun hesitantly stepped closer and held a hand just above it, shaking as he tried to hold it in place.

“Can I touch?” Jun murmured, voice low and trembling just as much as his hand. Tatsuya nodded.

Slowly, Jun pressed his hand flat against Tatsuya’s back. His hand was cool against warm, scarred skin, still uneven and strangely soft, and Tatsuya sighed at the feeling of almost ticklish cold, like a cool summer breeze; cool, comforting, not quite as fleeting.

Jun couldn’t help feeling guilty, mouth bending down into a further frown, sighing as he gently, smoothly moved forward to rest his forehead against the base of Tatsuya’s neck. Slowly, he slid his hand away from the scar, the tops of his fingers lingering just a little. “I’m sorry,” he breathed against Tatsuya’s neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away memories of fire and deception and ash and red, red, red; masks and lies, pain. “I wish this hadn’t happened to you, or any of us. I shouldn’t be, doing this,”

“It’s okay…I trust you,”

Tatsuya hummed as Jun hugged him from behind, and Jun hiccuped and then started to cry. Quick to get himself in a spin, already sobbing, Jun clung on tighter. Tatsuya laid a hand over one of Jun’s, nearly in tears himself. “Jun, it’s okay. It’s okay, we’re okay, I’m okay,” his voice started shaking, then trailing off. “It’s all, it’s okay,”

Jun nodded against Tatsuya’s back, still sobbing and gasping, struggling to get out any words between heavy gasps. “I-I-It’s, it’s, it’s okay,”

“I’m okay, you’re okay,”

“It’s okay,”

“I trust you,”

“You trust me?” Jun’s voice shook further, unsure. Tatsuya glanced over his shoulder, and seen that somehow this seemed to be a revelation to Jun. “You do?”

“Do you trust me?” It was Tatsuya’s turn to be hesitant, quiet.

“More than almost anyone,”

“I trust you just as much,”

“I…thank you,” Jun breathed, relieved but still crying. “Thank you, for trusting me,”

“Um, you too…thank you, for trusting me too,”

“Of course,”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BOYS I YELLED AS I WROTE THIS


End file.
